


Coming Home

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Post-Season 11, Songfic, do people still call things songfics?, i call g by like three different nicknames, jonah is homesick, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Jonah has just escaped Moon 13, and is now standing atop the Satellite of Love. Gypsum is helping him get back inside.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Major Tom (Coming Home) because I’m a slut for space

_“Earth below us_  
_Drifting falling_  
_Floating weightless_  
_Calling, calling home”_

Jonah stood atop the Satellite of Love in his bright red spacesuit. After the incident with Reptilicus Metallicus, G had managed to get him his spacesuit and get him back up to the SOL. However, she hadn’t managed to get him inside of the Satellite yet. So he was standing atop the Satellite, anxiously pacing back and forth in his magnetic boots. He knew his spacesuit was far from perfect. One wrong move, and he would be dead, the vacuum of space sucking out his last breath. But he had to hope that G would find a way to get him inside before then. Or before he had to pee. 

He decided to sit on a piece of metal that jutted out of the Satellite. It was a very oddly designed Satellite, with bits and pieces just sticking out where you wouldn’t expect them. Evidently it was effective, since it had kept him alive his entire time in captivity. 

His eyes glanced from star to star. The constellations looked so much different from this angle. They were still recognizable, yes, but they were so much brighter than they had been on earth. So much more pronounced. The lack of light pollution allowed him to see stars which he wouldn’t have been able to see on earth even in the darkest of places. And though it was scary, it was also beautiful. 

“Huh.” He mused to himself. “I guess it really is a small world.”

Space was ever vast, and Jonah had only seen a small part of it. He decided that, should he ever get back to earth, he would try to convince others to explore the rest of the Galaxy. There was so much untapped potential in space. Humanity had barely scratched the surface. 

Suddenly, he heard a voice crackle to life in his ear. “Jonah? You there?”

“Yep, still here, Gyps.” 

“Ok, I have a plan for getting you back into the Satellite unnoticed, but it’s not exactly a fun plan.”

“Anything to get me back inside.”

“Alright. Well, there’s a pretty secret pod bay door that’s hidden behind a box of hamdingers, and-“

“Hold on, why does the Satellite of Love have a box of hamdingers? Who even eats those?”

“No one. They used to conceal an escape capsule in the old Satellite before Joel took it and jetted back to earth. Kinga didn’t replicate that design flaw when she remade the Satellite.”

“Why would anyone hide an escape pod in a box of hamdingers?”

“Because no one’s going to go looking for a box of hamdingers. Well, except maybe Crow, so he can put them in your underwear drawer.”

“That was him?”

“Yes. But back to the point. This pod bay door is on the side of the ship, so you’ll have to climb along it in order to reach it.”

Jonah gulped. “That sounds dangerous. Can’t we just turn the Satellite?”

“Not if you’re trying to be secretive. Technically I can make the ship do anything I want it to, but the more intense stuff Kinga would be able to discover in seconds. If I wanted to, I could make the Satellite travel through time. But I don’t, because it’s both incredibly dangerous and incredibly easy to discover.”

“What else do I not know about this Satellite?”

“A lot of things. We can talk about this later. Right now, I need you to make your way to the bay doors. They should be on your left, about twenty feet down, with a sign on the outside spray-painted on that says ‘do not enter.’”

“Alright. I’ll get back to you once I’m there.”

“Roger that. Over and out.”

Jonah had no idea what that meant, but he repeated it. “Over and out.”

He walked to the edge of the Satellite, staring at the precariously sloping edge. There were plenty of handholds and footholds, and his boots were magnetic, so he shouldn’t have had any worries. But nonetheless, he still felt sparks of fear. What if his boots didn’t stick? What if his spacesuit ripped? What if he ran out of oxygen? What if-

Gypsum’s voice crackled into his ear once again. “I’m going to suggest you look up and to your right.”

Jonah frowned, but looked up. And he saw the earth. His home. The small blue-green sphere, happily spinning away below him. His breath caught in his throat. He had been in space for months. What things had changed? What went on, in the time he was trapped in space? What would his friends and family do if–no, when he got back? 

“Jonah? You still with me?” G’s voice said, shattering his thoughts. 

“Y… Yeah, I am.”

“Homesick?”

Jonah sighed. “Yeah. It just… it seems so close from here. Like I could just reach out and grab it.”

“I know. Trust me, I’d rather be back down there. And we will get back to earth. But right now, you need to get back inside the Satellite.”

Jonah tore his eyes away from the earth. “Of course. I’m heading to the door now.”

Jonah eyed the side of the ship again. Without hesitation, he swung himself down, boots sticking to the hard metal of the Satellite. He worked his way down the outer wall, hands shaking as he moved from handhold to handhold. His heart pounded, but eventually he reached the entrance of the pod bay. 

“Gyps? I’m at the door.”

“Roger roger. Opening the door.”

The pod bay door opened, and Jonah was about to step in, but he paused. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes were once again greeted with the earth. 

He wondered if anyone knew about his plight after the wedding. 

He wondered if anyone cared. 

_“Earth below us_  
_Drifting falling_  
_Floating weightless_  
_Coming home”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have this have a really happy ending but you know what? I like this ending a bit better


End file.
